starwarsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Theed/Légendes
Theed était la capitale de la planète Naboo. Histoire Theed était au départ un village d'échange commerciaux fondé en 832 av.BY par des exilés fuyant la révolution sur leur planète. Elle fut construite en haut d'une falaise pour être a l'abri des attaques. Grâce à sa place géographique sur une grande plaine, la ville-état commença à enrichir, sa population de notables, fit d'elle au fil du temps une ville plus aristocrate que ses voisines telles que Keren qui devint par exemple un titanesque centre de commerce. Vers 1000 av.BY, elle fut engagée dans une guerre civile planétaire avec les autres cités, son roi Jafan parvint à rétablir la paix inaugurant ainsi la "Grande Période de Paix" et faisant par là-même de Theed abritant l'organisation démocratique dirigeant Naboo, statut qu'elle gardera même pendant la période Impériale. Architecture Construite en bordure d'un plateau à l'endroit où la rivière Solleu se transforme en immenses chutes d'eau telles les magnifiques chutes Virdugo Plunge, la ville éblouie par son architecture. Celle-ci ressemble fortement à un mélange de styles baroque et classique, ce qui lui donne une apparence de ville d'Europe latine et plus particulièrement italienne où le tournage de certaines séquences a eu lieu. On reconnaît particulièrement l'influence des architectures turques, marocaines, maures et italiennes. La ville semble avoir des rues parallèles comme les villes romaines et dispose de deux grandes arches de triomphe dont une située en face du palais royal ainsi que de gigantesques jardins. Les rues pavées, les arches, les balcons fleuris, les statues et les canaux sont omniprésents. La ville éblouie aussi par sa culture : la ville dispose de bibliothèques, théâtres, musées, centres culturels de haute renommée ainsi que d'une grande université. Au sommet des chutes d'eau se trouve un autre bijou d'architecture : le palais royal. Chaque monarque agrandissait le palais, ils y ajoutèrent des nouvelles tours ou ailes et par exemple le roi Veruna fit construire une grande bibliothèque durant son règne de 13 ans. À l'instar d'Otoh Gunga, des souterrains relient Theed aux autres villes principales. En coulisses Les scènes d'intérieurs de Theed furent tournées dans le palais royal de Caserta près de Naples. Apparitions *''Vent de trahison'' *''Queen in Disguise'' *''The Queen's Amulet'' * *''Episode I Adventures 9: Rescue in the Core'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: Invasion of Theed Adventure Game'' *''Star Wars épisode I : La Menace Fantôme'' (roman) *Star Wars épisode I : La Menace Fantôme *"End Game" *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Battle for Theed'' * *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' * * * * * *Star Wars épisode II : L'Attaque des Clones *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''The Artist of Naboo'' *''The Clone Wars: The Valley'' * *''Le Labyrinthe du mal'' *Star Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *Star Wars épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi *''Révélation'' }} Sources *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (reference book)'' *''Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Episode I'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' *''Starfighter: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars : L'Attaque des Clones : Le Guide Illustré'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Insider 82'' * *''Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * *''Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars : Les hauts lieux de l'action'' * *''Battle for Naboo'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul, Sith Apprentice'' *''Totally 20: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * *''Star Wars: Sith Wars'' *''Star Wars: What Makes a Monster?'' * * * }} Catégorie:Capitales Catégorie:Lieux de Naboo Catégorie:Culture Naboo